Pensamientos no inventados
by Yimy Kes
Summary: En la cabeza de Draco Malfoy se están desarrollando unos pensamientos que no le gustan nada. Y no, no tienen nada que ver con Granger, qué ridículez...


**Título:** Pensamientos no inventados.  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
**Claim:** Draco/Hermione.  
**Discleimer: **la genialidad de los personajes es de Rowling, en cuanto al destrozo aquí reflejado, mea culpa.  
**Extensión:** 660

Draco Malfoy se llevó la taza de té a los labios y tomó un rápido sorbo. Devolvió la taza al plato, y no fue hasta varios segundos después que se dio cuenta de que, en teoría, tenía que tragarse el té. Mierda. Dudaba que nada, salvo quizás las moléculas de oxígeno estrictamente imprescindibles para seguir vivo, pudiese pasar por su garganta, atascada como estaba por ese enorme nudo del tamaño de una snicht. Quizá le había pasado como a Potter, que se había tragado una, y ahora ésta se encontraba alojada en su laringe. Pero no, mejor dejar a Potter fuera de esto.

Aunque si no fuera por Potter, él no estaría allí, discutiendo consigo mismo si podía o no tragarse un jodido sorbo de té. Si Potter no hubiera existido, no se habría hecho amigo de Weasley. Si no se hubiera hecho amigo de Weasley, éste no se habría acercado a Granger, y de haberlo hecho, no habrían durado juntos ni dos ediciones del Profeta y así se habrían quedado, ya que no habría estado Potter para juntarlos. Y si no hubiera estado Potter, Granger no sentiría lealtad hacia él por ser su mejor amigo, y aunque seguiría siendo una sangre sucia, tal vez ella podría haber… No, ni hablar, no era el momento de pensar en eso. De hecho, era probable que el momento de pensar en eso nunca llegase, que se estropease antes de inventarse.

Incapaz de seguir el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, Draco apartó la mirada de la taza y paseó la vista por la habitación. No pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca. Era todo demasiado cálido, demasiado hogareño, demasiado corriente y vulgar. Su vista se detuvo en unas cortinas rojas con estampados en tonos dorados. Por Merlín, no había visto unas cortinas tan espantosas en toda su vida. Y no, no tenía absolutamente _nada_ que ver con el hecho de que le recordase en exceso a cierta casa de Hogwarts y por ende a los habitantes de esa casa, _qué va_…

-Papá, ¿estás bien?

Draco giró la cabeza tan rápido que su interlocutor habría jurado que tendrían que salir corriendo a San Mungo. Pero el rubio había olvidado por completo que no estaba solo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, su acompañante también era rubio. Y juraría que lo conocía de alguna parte...

-Llevas cinco minutos mirando esas cortinas-le explicó Scorpius, intentando provocar alguna reacción en su padre. Draco se obligó a tragar con fuerza.

-Sí, estoy bien, perfectamente, mejor que nunca, ¿por qué no iba a estar a las mil maravillas?

Oyó una leve risita proveniente de una butaca cercana. Se volvió y contempló inexpresivo a Rose Weasley.

En el fondo, sabía que no era Potter el culpable de que estuviese allí. En el fondo, sabía que la culpa era única y exclusivamente de su hijo, Scorpius, por tener la grandiosa idea de prometerse con la hija de Weasley y Granger. Pero no iba a empezar a culparse por no haber enviado a su hijo a Dursmtrangs, o incluso a Beauxbatons, o por haber tenido la ridícula idea de tener hijos, o por haber permitido a Daphne que le presentara Astoria en esa jodida fiesta. Por supuesto que no. Al menos, no todavía.

Oyó gritos en el piso de arriba y un brusco silencio. Acto seguido, oyó pies bajando las escaleras y de repente Ron Weasley estaba en la habitación, presentando claros indicios de desear fervientemente ganar el premio a la sonrisa más falsa y tirante.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar-masculló entre dientes, esforzándose por no dejar de sonreír.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento Granger, Hermione Granger, no, Hermione Weasley, estaba también la habitación y el tema que no existía apareció de repente en su cabeza y Draco necesitó diez largos segundos para echarlo a patadas de su mente.

(Y no, ese tema no tenía _nada_ que ver con coger a Hermio… _GrangerqueahoraeraWeasley_ y hacerle el amor tras las cortinas).


End file.
